Twisted
by sapphire99
Summary: Sirius decides to play a game just after Lily and James had a fight. And James is IT.


"James!" shouted Lily as she and James entered the Gryffindor common room. James's face was not at ease. He and Lily and fighting again. "You said you wanted to try to be with me."

"I do!" James retorted as he sat on the couch beside Lily. "I mean, it wasn't my fault Snivellus was going to pass by. Not to mention his clumsiness and stupidity!"

"I still don't like the idea of you getting involved in house fights!" Lily finally shouted at James whose face had a small scratch from the riot earlier. "Look at you, you're bruised!"

"I'm alright, you don't have to worry about me."

"James, if you really want to try then -" Remus came in from the Fat Lady's portrait, reading a book. Remus looked up at the two and knew what was going on. He quickly eyed the book again and headed for the boys' staircase leading to the room.

James eyed him for a moment, thinking what a good friend he was for not saving him from Lily. "James, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Listen, I'm sick and tired of your childish fights with the Slytherins. I mean, you and your friends. If I should count the times that you've disobeyed the rules, you should've been expelled a long time ago!"

"Then do what you want and I'll do what I want." James rose from his seat.

"Where are you going? You know very well that holiday vacation is coming, James. We haven't got much time to fight!" Lily said as James placed his hands inside his pockets and sighed.

"Anywhere. I might get nosebleed here. The temperature's rising." James started for the door. Many times Lily called him but this was just his nature. He couldn't handle such intense fights without using his wand or his fists.

"James! Don't turn your back from me! What do you think you're doing? Running away, again?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Getting as far away as I could." And with his last word, James opened the door and left Lily bursting in anger and tears.

James headed for the Great Hall where he found Remus who was still reading the same book and Sirius who kept staring at Remus, trying his best to annoy him. James decided to join his friends.

"Moony, I didn't see you leave the common room." He said as he pulled out a chair and sat beside Remus.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Remus replied without taking his eyes off from his book.

"Hey James, why so gloomy?" Sirius said, trying his very best to copy James's look.

"Shut up, Padfoot." James mocked. "Lily and I just had a fight."

"Oh, tell me more," Sirius said in a soft tone. A few minutes later and they were already joined by some lower year Gryffindors who would occasionally ask them about History of Magic. But it was probably their way to get closer to the stars of Hogwarts.

"I see, so she's still urging you to stop the midnight duels?" James nodded. "Oh look who's coming. Lily," Sirius said lively as he saw Lily carrying some books with her as she entered the hallway. "She's coming. I got an idea."

Lily found herself a seat between two first year Gryffindors where one sat beside Sirius.

"Hey Lily," Sirius waved at Lily who waved her hand back with a smile. She also waved at Remus but ignored James who sat beside Remus. "She's fine," Sirius commented as he faced his friends again.

"Fine? She didn't even looked at me!" James said impatiently.

"Shh!" Sirius hushed James then grinned. He fixed his things on the table but unfortunately his pen fell. He had to pick it up so he stooped under the table. James was busy reading his book although he was having a hard time because of Lily.

James was halfway understanding the first sentence he had been concentrating on when he felt a gentle brush on his thigh. This made him jolt backwards at the same time he accidentally hit the table. "Ouch!" James almost shouted.

"Shh! Can't you see we're studying here. Please have some manners, James. Don't take your impishness out here in front of the first years." Lily blurted out. James was really angry but he had to hold back. Just then he rememberred the cause of that blunder. What the hell was down there?

James bent forward to see a laughing Sirius. "Sirius! What were you doing?" James whispered almost to a shout.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming back to my seat." Sirius replied in between his laughs. James returned to his reading. But Sirius wasn't serious with what he said. Instead, he continued teasing James for he knew where his weak spots were. Softly and gently, Sirius stroke James's thigh again. He tried to shake Sirius's hands off but Sirius caught his hand just in time. Then he nibbled at his middle finger.

"Excuse me, could you please pass this parchment to Momo, Mr. Potter?" A first year beside Remus asked. Momo was another first year far off the table.

"Huh?" James who was blushing stared at the little boy. "I... I..." James couldn't free his other hand from Sirius while the other hand was on his book.

"Don't," Remus closed his book then glared at James. He reached out for the parchment and handed it to Lily who gave it to Momo.

"Thanks, Moony." James said.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Potter? You seem to be in cloud-cuckoo-land." Lily commented as she looked at James who was already bitting his lip in pleasure.

"Sorry," James finally said, breathing hard. Then, using both his hands, he fixed his things.

"Potter, what's with your hand?" Lily said curiously. James then noticed a part of his hand being wet and quickly hid them under the table and faked a laugh.

"I have to leave. See you, Moony." James grabbed his things with his hand and left the Great Hall with Remus eyeing him.

"Hey Lily, Moony," Sirius greeted as he came out from under the table. Lily's eyes widened. "Sorry, I had trouble looking for this." Sirius waved the pen which he dropped a little while ago. "I was just about to leave." He smiled as he picked his things and left the Great Hall with Remus eyeing him.

"Remus, tell me just what had happened," Lily was furious while Remus was calmly reading his book. Remus smiled and closed his book.

"I was just about to leave too, Lily. See you later." Remus stood up and left the Great Hall. 


End file.
